


The End of Summer

by MyHeroSite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, Volume 6 (RWBY), Volume 7 (RWBY), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: Ruby uses the last question and asks Jinn how her mother died. The answer is not what she expected.
Relationships: Ozpin & Summer Rose, Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose
Kudos: 33





	The End of Summer

Ruby held the Relic of Knowledge in her hand. She took a deep breath. No one knew what she was doing. She was there on her own violation and was about to use the last question and another set of three wouldn't arrive for another century, meaning that she had to make the most of it. Ruby was well aware that she wouldn't like what she was going to see, but she couldn't stay away from the truth any longer.

“Jinn.”

The blue woman formed above the shiny golden relic and floated before her.

“Have you decided to use the final question?” she asked.

“Yes,” Ruby said, silver eyes full of determination.

“Then, ask away, but do be careful with your wording, for you won't get another chance in your lifetime.”

“Thank you, Jinn.”

“It's been a pleasure.”

Ruby visualized the question and prepared to ask it.

“Summer Rose had recently asked Oz if she could retire. She wished to be stay home and raise her two children. But, one day, Oz called her and summoned her for a final mission,” Jinn explained.

“How did Summer Rose die?”

The scenery around her changed. They were in front of their home in Patch. Young Ruby Rose was playing in the backyard and her mother sat upon a chair that rested on the deck.

“Look at me, Mommy!” Ruby exclaimed, doing a little spin, while Yang was off in the distance looking at some butterflies.

“I see you, my Little Rose,” her mother affirmed, giggling slightly.

A vibration went off, and Summer reached down to her side and picked up her scroll. Ozpin had called her, so she picked it up without hesitation.

“Hello, Summer. I am sorry to interrupt, but something came up. Are you able to come down to Beacon? I have a mission for you.”

“Of course, Sir. Should I bring Tai and Qrow?”

“You alone are enough for this one,” Ozpin responded.

“Very well, Sir. I will leave immediately.”

“She said 'goodbye' to her family, but had no idea that, that would be the last time she would be able to do so.”

Ruby teared up at that, but didn't tear her eyes away from the scene.

“Raven's tribe?” Summer asked, Ozpin.

“They have been a nuisance to our cause and some of our people have defected and joined them. I believe it is time to deal with them.”

“But, Raven-”

“Is an unfortunate loss that we must be willing to lose,” Ozpin finished. “You have dueled against Raven multiple times, meaning you know her combat well, and you are not Qrow or Taiyang, who have the deepest connections with her. I will not tell them of your actions if you do not wish for them to be known. I understand what it is like to have the blood of those close to you on your hands.”

“I will tell them,” Summer quickly stated. “I will not keep this from them!”

“You may do as you wish. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

“I will see you when you return,” Ozpin said, watching her white cloak twirl as she left his office.

“Summer Rose grudgingly went off to face Raven Branwen and the rest of her tribe. She fought multiple Grimm on the way there and used her eyes on the largest packs, but she barely lost any strength.”

Summer was shown stabbing some Beawolves and other large numbers of low-level Grimm with her spear, Rose Thorn. She activated some fire dust to take out the largest in the group, and took a breather. That was when she saw Raven's camp out in the distance.

“Summer Rose approached the bandit camp and prepared herself for the bloodshed that was to come.”

“Hey, you shouldn't be he-”

The bandit was slain with one hit and blood poured out of his body. Multiple crossbows were aimed in her direction, along with some guns, and some swordsmen surrounded her.

“You stand no chance against her. I'll take it from here.”

“Of course.”

The bandits stood down, but still kept their weapons out. Raven Branwen removed her Grimm mask and her crimson eyes shown darkly in Summer's direction.

“Raven.”

“You seem to be in a bad moon,” Raven commented.

“Ozpin sent me. I am not supposed to leave any of you alive,” Summer darkly explained.

“So, that's why you didn't want me to pick you up with my portal. You wanted to take us all out at once.”

“No, actually, I wanted to talk to you,” Summer said.

“About, 'what'? How I should surrender so you can spare me? You know we're long past that.”

“I don't want to kill you, Ray!”

“As if you stand a chance. I was always stronger than you, Summer, and here, I am not alone.”

“They are not your family! We are! Raven, please, come back!”

“You are not my family. You are Ozpin's puppets! Have you even took the time to wonder why he sent you to take on an entire tribe of bandits by yourself?”

“Many questions went off in Summer's mind. She knew about Raven's jaded views on Oz, but never took the time to think about them. She was going to let Raven talk, because maybe, there was still hope of getting her back. But, deep down, she knew that, that would never be the case.”

“He sent me here to kill a group of dangerous bandits!”

“He sent you here to die and to take me with you!” Raven hollered.

Silence coated the entire camp.

“No, Ozpin wouldn't-”

“Why wouldn't he, Summer? I know the truth about him and have taken some of his allies with me. I am powerful, and he knows it, which is why he wants you to take me down. But, that's not really what he wants. He wants us to kill each other.”

“But, why? Why would he want to kill me?” Summer asked, close to breaking down.

“Didn't you say you were retiring? A silver-eyed warrior isn't useful to him if all they do is sit around the house and raise children. Your daughter, Ruby, is a silver-eyed warrior too, isn't she? I bet he wants me to kill you as well, so the pain from your death would motivate her to become a huntress, so then, he could turn her into his puppet in your stead. You would die a hero, and Tai and Qrow, and everyone else would remain oblivious to his true self.” 

“Summer Rose felt the rage consume herself. What Raven said made so much sense and she wanted nothing more than to end Ozpin right there.”

Ruby clenched her fist at the same time her mother did. How dare he!? He was the one responsible for making her childhood a living hell! All this time, she thought her mother died as a hero who fought for his cause, but in reality, she was just used by him so Ruby herself could be used as well!

“How dare he!?” Summer spat, throwing her spear onto the ground.

“Do you still wish to fight me? Or do you wish to fight against the one who put not only you, but your daughter in harms way?”

“Take me to him, now.”

“Not just yet. You are not powerful enough to take him on. I, however, can help you find the power you need.”

“How?” Summer questioned.

“Have you ever heard of the Seasonal Maidens?”

“Raven then told her that a maiden's power could be strong enough to take on Ozpin, since it was not only once his own, but he divided his power amoung them, and Raven and Qrow, meaning that he was in a weakened state. Summer Rose and Raven Branwen, along with some of the strongest members in their tribe, went off to finish off the Summer Maiden, so Summer Rose could absorb her power.”

They were in some of the lands off to the side of the Kingdom of Vacuo where the Summer Maiden slowly moved towards her destination. Her hair was long and crimson and she wore a dark cloak to help block the wind and sand. Her eyes were green and she wore a necklace with a golden sun symbol around her neck.

The sound of a gunshot went off and the Summer Maiden barely had enough time to react and to dart to the side. The bullet landed where her feet previously were. She was surrounded by bandits with shotguns and crossbows, but two women that were dressed similarly to huntsmen were also amongst them and they both stood on opposite sides to her.

“I missed,” the rough-looking woman with a shotgun cursed.

“Who are you people?” the Summer Maiden asked.

“We are the Branwen tribe and I am their leader, Raven Branwen, and this is my teammate Summer Rose, a silver-eyed warrior.”

“Why are you with them?” the Maiden questioned, Summer.

“Because, Ozpin isn't who he says he is, and he needs to be brought down. That is why I will be taking your power.”

Raven made a hand-signal and the snipers began to fire with all their might. The Summer Maiden jumped and activated her wind magic, blowing the bullets away with little effort. She floated, gathering wind energy all around her.

“Raven!” Summer called.

Raven transformed into her bird-form and flew forward, becoming human once more and drawing her sword. However, before she could attack, she was blasted with a fireball and crashed into the ground. Raven was able to block it, but the fall was enough to make her aura break. The bandits continued to shoot at her, but they were eventually taken out with lightning and stronger gusts of wind.

“Go!” Raven ordered, using the last bit of her strength to open up a portal.

Summer then appeared behind the maiden and activated ice dust around Rose Thorn. The Summer Maiden turned around, but the spear pierced her in the chest, before she could react. Her power died down and the lime aura that surrounded her eyes faded. Silver aura surrounded Summer's eyes and she floated above them all, the immense power temporarily creating a shockwave. The bandits who were conscious cheered and Raven gave her teammate a smile.

“Now, let's begin.”

“Summer Rose trained with her newfound powers. Oz's demise fueled her more than anything, but her only regret was that she left her family and she might never end up getting another chance to see them.”

“They think you're dead,” Raven stated one day, while they were taking a break from training.

Sorrow filled Summer's eyes and she looked away.

“I know. But, I can't stop now. Not after what he has done.”

“Ozpin has harmed many. You will be doing a great thing for those who have met their demise because of his evil doings.”

“I just wish I could say, 'goodbye',” Summer muttered.

“They think you are dead. Learning that you have not only lied about that, but have betrayed them will devastate them. And, there's a chance that you might actually die from this. Don't waste time giving them hope, when it could be taken the next second.”

“You're right. At least I have you with me, Ray,” Summer said, with a small smile.

“The time to face Oz had come. Raven created a portal that directly took them to his office at Beacon. Summer approached his desk, while Raven stayed in the background, with her hand wrapped around her sheathed sword.”

“Summer, you're alive? How!?”

An icicle shot towards him, and he barely had time to move his head aside and avoid it.

“No thanks to you!” she spat, the silver aura glowing brightly around her eyes.

“Y-you're a Maiden!?” Ozpin exclaimed. “And, Raven's with you! That means-”

“That she's no longer oblivious to your game, Ozpin,” Raven said, eyes staring directly at his.

“I know what you want to do what my daughter and it's not happening! Your time ends here! Come out and fight me, you coward!” Summer bellowed, holding her spear, and letting strong winds surround her.

“I'm very sorry, but it had to be done! You know how rare silver-eyed warriors are! Without you, no one would stand a chance against, Salem!”

“Then, maybe that's for the best, because right now, it sounds like she was right about you,” Summer said.

Ozpin sighed, then placed his hands on his desk and rose.

“If it has to be like this, then it shall. I do hope you change your mind before things go sour, Ms. Rose, for your aid is very crucial to Remnant's success.”

“Remnant would be much better without you!”

Ozpin's cane hit Rose Thorn. The two hit their weapons and moved all around the room. Summer summoned some fireballs and launched them his direction, then created ice crystals. Blue lightning almost hit him, but then, he blocked the strike with his cane. Summer used various forms of dust and Ozpin was on the defensive. Summer formed a lot of fire and ice at the same time and shot it forward. He blocked it for a while, only for the ice to cause his cane to split, and for an ice crystal to pierce him in the shoulder. His aura broke and he wobbled back, holding the remaining piece of his cane. Summer floated before him, and landed on her feet.

“Your time ends now, Ozpin!” Summer declared, pointing her spear at him. “Any last words?”

“I... I'm sorry,” he muttered, looking sincere.

Hatred formed in her gave and she thrusted her spear towards him. Then, all of a sudden, she gasped. Summer looked down and saw a crimson sword sticking out of her chest. She walked forward, until she pulled herself out of the blade's grasp. Blood quickly filled her chest, and she fell onto her fours. Raven stood by her left side, and Summer made eye-contact with her.

“Why?”

“I have nothing against you, Summer, but your power is very beneficial to our tribe, and I must acquire it. I will finish Ozpin off in your stead, so rest knowing that your daughter is safe,” Raven explained, holding her bloody sword out by her side.

“You traitor!”

Summer attempted to stab her with Rose Thorn, only for Raven to grab the spear and yank it out of her grasp, tossing it aside, afterwards.

“If it makes you feel any better, I wish it didn't have to be you. You were just there at the right time and place, and I had no choice. I am sorry, Summer, but please die.”

“I should have killed you back then,” Summer said, words filled with venom and regret.

“Yeah, maybe you should have,” Raven agreed, tears appearing in her eyes for mere seconds, turning away, after.

Then, Summer collapsed, and a pool of blood formed, before her body disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving nothing but her cloak behind.

“The power, where is it!?” Raven exclaimed, once she realized she was exactly the same as earlier.

“It appears that Ms. Rose's final thoughts weren't about you, so it chose a different host,” Ozpin answered.

Tears filled Raven's eyes and she screamed.

“I'm going to kill you!”

Before she could, an icicle pierced her shoulder. Glynda Goodwitch arrived at the scene.

“You have one second to leave, before I kill you,” Glynda threatened.

Raven opened up a portal, and hopped into it, abandoning everything once more.

“What happened?” Glynda asked, looking at the pool of blood and the cape that remained.

“Glynda... I have made a terrible mistake.”

“Summer Rose was gone, and Raven Branwen failed to receive the Maiden's power. Summer Rose's thoughts were not of Raven, her killer and former comrade, but of her daughter, Ruby Rose, who she not only abandoned, but failed to save. Ruby Rose did exactly as Oz planned and not only went to Beacon in order to become a huntress, but got in early, because of her skills with a scythe and her silver eyes. Whether or not she would follow her mother's footsteps or not was unknown, but one fact that everyone knew was that Summer Rose was no more, and that her grave was atop a cliff in Patch.”

The scene ended with Ruby standing before Summer's grave in Winter with rose petals fluttering behind her, and her turning away from the grave, preparing to go to Vale with her sister, where her journey would begin.

“Mom...” Ruby cried.

“Not all truths are easy to accept,” Jinn concluded, as she watched Ruby's reaction.

“Why... why did he do those things!? I could have became a huntress on my own and my mother still could have been.... agh! And Raven, she betrayed her! Next time I see her, I'll, I'll...”

Ruby fell to her knees and wept. Her sobs were loud enough that Oscar heard and burst into the room.

“Ruby, are you alight?” he asked, rushing over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

“What happened? What did she do?” 

“All my questions are used up, so I cannot answer that. You will have to ask her, yourself,” Jinn said. “I am going, now. Call me a hundred years from now, if you still want the answer to that question.”

Then, Jinn went back into the relic, and its' blue glow darkened to the point where the relic no longer glowed and became clear.

“Ruby...”

Ruby wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. Just then, Jaune rushed into the room, along with Nora, Ren, Qrow, and her teammates.

“What happened?” Qrow asked.

“I used the relic,” Ruby responded, voice quivering.

“What did it say?” Yang questioned.

Ruby looked everyone in the eyes.

“We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea about Summer's death and I have wanted to write something related to this topic for awhile, so here it is! Also, I wanted to add that I don't hate Ozpin, but with his 'greater good' philosophy, I could see him doing something like this if he felt like he had no way around it. I also put the 'Ruby is the Summer Maiden' theory in there. I'm not sure if I believe it, but I wanted to give an example of how she could have gotten the powers if she was the maiden. Red Like Roses part 2 proves that Summer's final thoughts were about Ruby if they were actually her final thoughts, so it would make sense for Ruby to get the maiden powers if Summer previously had them. I could also seeing Raven betraying her like that, since Raven did kill the previous Spring Maiden and we know that she puts her tribe before anything else, even her own family. I brought the others in at the end because I had a feeling she would want them to know such grave information and that they would want to know as well, even though it would hurt them. She may keep secrets from people Ironwood, but she doesn't from her friends and family. And it also gives them a chance to comfort her, since we all know that finding something like this would devastate her in the canon.
> 
> I hope you liked it! I might make some more stories in the future, and I have made fanfiction before, I just usually don't post it, since the ideas end up being long and I never end up finishing the stories. I might make more ones like this and some ship fanfics as well in the future, though. See you next time!


End file.
